


everything's a drinking game with the right attitude

by usoverlooked



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Gen, It's Always Sunny in the League, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team bonds over alcohol, pranks, and all the fun things people were supposed to outgrow in middle school. Plus, everyone makes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything's a drinking game with the right attitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyeStan (Overdressedtokill)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SkyeStan+%28Overdressedtokill%29).



> Happy funtimes feat. your favorite mess of a team. Thanks to Ari and Rachel for beta'ing and reaffirming my (possibly terrible?) life choices.

“I don’t think oujia boards count as a drinking game,” Kendra says, speaking slowly. She talks like that to Sara a lot, as if by speaking calmly Sara will somehow see logic. It is a tip that she got from Laurel, who has been trying (in vain, some might say) for years to get Sara to listen to any sort of instruction.

Sara, in response, downs a shot of vodka and whoops. “Not with that attitude, it’s not!”

  1. ******Truth or Dare**



It must be noted that Len and Ray both decline to join at first. Then, Len decides to play because he doesn’t want to be on the same side as Ray. So, Sara and Kendra convince Ray to join in. Even the professor is doing it! So the whole gang ends up sitting in a circle, on the Waverider, somewhere in Eastern Europe, playing truth or dare.

“I don’t like this,” Ray says, for the third time. He fidgets, knee bouncing up and down while he sits cross-legged. Kendra leans, puts a hand on his knee. His knee stops bouncing and Ray smiles. “Fine, truth.”

“First crush.” Kendra asks, voice soft. Next to her, Sara groans.

“ _ Lame _ question.” She pushes Kendra back, jabs a finger at Ray. “You ever killed a man, Palmer?”

“Jesus.” Jax comments from the other side of the circle. Two people point at him, and he takes a drink, as per the rules. The rules are such because Mick is Catholic in the way that sometimes a poor priest has to listen to his confessions. And because Mick is an asshole who makes a rule about swearing during drinking games. 

“It’s two drinks for the big guy,” Kendra points out. She’s right, if they’re playing by Mick’s rules, or wrong if they’re doing it by about half the team’s.

“I don’t know about that rule,” Stein says. Ray nods in assent. Jax takes a long gulp of his jungle juice, though it’s unclear if it’s to avoid conflict or due to the rule.

“First crush was this army lady who came to my school and taught us about throwing a punch. And I don’t know, I mean, I’ve shot people and I guess, I mean they could’ve died.” Ray says. He scratches at his arm. Then realization dawns on him. “Oh god, have I killed people?”

“Cheer up, Raymond, you probably have the lowest body count of anyone here. Stein definitely offed someone in the 90s.” Len comments. Stein blinks, then shakes his head and takes a drink. It is unclear if he has given up on arguing with Len or if Len is right.

“Thanks, Len.” Ray says, sincere. Len makes a face. Ray nods his head. “Who’s next?”

“Me,” Jax says. “Dare.”

“Oh, picking dare on Ray barely counts,” Sara complains. “Fuck’s sake.”

Then, she takes a swig from her drink, before anyone can prompt her. Ray narrows his eyes.

“I dare you to…” He trails off, considers. His face lights up in a grin. “Alright, I’ve got it. You’re gonna hate it.”

It is decided that the best time to do the dare is 2005. They land the Waverider on the outskirts of Star City. Sara chugs a beer, as per tradition, then crushes it on Mick’s head, again, as per tradition.

“Well, it’s midnight on a Thursday. So finding prime douche Olly shouldn’t be hard.” Sara says, swinging an arm around Jax’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, he was  _ really _ nervous about being racist so he mostly fought white guys for a while.”

Jax looks over her to Ray, who shrugs, as if somehow Sara’s advice is helpful. It isn’t.

“I can’t believe I have to pants a millionaire.” Jax says, then moans. He scrubs a hand over his face.

“Technically, I think he was a billionaire at this point, Jackson.” Stein puts in. Kendra smacks him absently, getting a smile for the trouble.

“No pickpocketing him,” Sara says. She tugs on Mick’s arm, then hops onto his back. He grumbles, but keeps walking. “If any of us pickpocket him, then 2005-me will have to listen to Laurel whine about him whining about it for a long time.”

“Didn’t 2005-you sleep with him?” Kendra points out.

“That was in 2007, 2005 was when I was hooking up with a girl in my philosophy class named Amelia. She was very nice and got a tattoo for me.” Sara says, matter-of-fact.

“Didn’t you hook up with an Amelia, Rip?” Len asks, voice crisp. Rip sighs from the back of the group.

“I still haven’t forgiven you lot for that.” Rip says. He hasn’t forgiven them for hanging up the television poster over his bedroom door either, but knows that if he mentions it, they’ll decorate the rest of the room with merchandise from that damned show.

They find the frat house easily. There’s a party going on, in full swing. They make it as far as the front steps before a girl spills out, screaming-laughing. Sara catches the door before it shuts, holds it open for all of them. Stein sighs, refuses to go in. Mick does the same.

“I’ve never been inside a frat house and I’m not starting now,” Mick declares. Sara nods, holds out a fist.

“Respect.” She says. Mick gives her a fist bump, and then jerks his head, motioning for Stein to follow him out onto the lawn. A few moments later, Len marches out of the frat house and joins them.

The music booms over the crowd. Ray bumps his head on the lights hanging from the ceiling, while two different girls try to pull Jax away from the group. Sara loops an arm around him, scowls at anyone who approaches after the second girl.

“How the hell are we going to find Mr. Queen in all of this?” Rip asks, yelling to be heard over the music. Jax and Ray both look confused. Meanwhile, Kendra and Sara exchange looks.

Without words, Kendra sighs, some arrangement having been reached. Sara holds out her hands. Kendra pulls her shirt over her head, hands it over to Sara. She crosses her arms over her chest. Ray has the courtesy to look away, as does Rip. Sara and Jax both seem entranced.

“They’re just boobs,” Kendra growls. “You even have them, Sara.”

“Uh huh,” Sara manages. Kendra makes a face, turns on her heel.

It takes approximately a minute and a half for Oliver to sidle up to Kendra. He arrives with a popped collar, two Natty Lights, and a smirk that rivals that of a serial killer.

“It took him twenty seconds longer than you thought,” Ray whispers to Sara. Sara shrugs, elbows Jax. He runs his hands over his face, then shakes them out in front of him.

Jax lets out a breath, then darts forward. He’s quick. Before Oliver even registers it, his pants are around his ankles. Jax is gone, out of the room before anyone else even moves. Kendra gasps, while Oliver stumbles, trying hard to chase Jax.

“What the fuck?!” Oliver barks. He ends up tumbling down.

Sara’s doubled over laughing, so Ray just drags her, tucking her up under his arm. Rip leads the charge, nearly slamming into Tommy. For a moment, Sara meets Tommy’s eyes, both of them laughing. He’s high, and will probably remember her as she’s Laurel. If he even remembers it. It hurts her a little, like bumping against a bruise you forgot you had.  But Ray whisks her away.

Kendra steps over Oliver’s crumbled form. She drops the Natty Light next to him.

Len, Mick, and Stein are all high on the front porch, sharing a joint with a girl that Sara recognizes as someone Laurel doesn’t like. She doesn’t smile at her, for Laurel’s sake.

Kendra kisses Jax’s cheek when she reaches him. He grins, pumps a fist in the air.

“Alright, Jackson,” Len says, nodding approval. Someone shouts from inside the frat house. For a moment, they all freeze. Then, they take off running.

They’re half a mile away before they stop, and even then, only because Stein threatens to drop dead if they don’t. His words, not anyone else’s assumption.

“Alright,” Jax says. He looks over them. “Who’s next?”

  1. ******Ding Dong Ditch**



“This really isn’t necessary.”

“Ray, yes, it is. She dumped you for another guy. I mean, even when I dumped Oliver, it was for a girl.” Sara hisses. She pokes her head up from the bushes they are crouching in, then ducks back down. She nearly slams into Kendra on her way down. “Wait, shit. I don’t know that I ever actually broke up with Olly.”

“Sara, focus, please.” Rip says, over coms. Sara rolls her eyes. “And don’t roll your eyes at me, Miss Lance.”

“Rip, remember the talk we had about being a creep-ass,” Kendra asks over the coms. She taps her finger against something, the sound loud on the tiny speaker.

“He clearly doesn’t.” Len puts in. The next sound is a muffled agreement from Mick, who refuses to wear the tiny ear coms. He claims his ears are delicate.

“Look, I’m just saying, I had to pants Oliver Queen, Sara had to throw a Molotov cocktail at Len’s dad-“

“No, I chose to do that. I didn’t have to.” Sara interrupts.

“Fine, whatever. The point is you have to do this, Kendra. We’re all about seeking vengeance for each other.”

“I thought we were all about saving the world from Vandal Savage,” Ray says.

“Oh my god, Ray, stop making this about you.” Sara snaps. Then, realizing her mistake, she sighs. “Sorry, sorry. Ray, stop making this all about you being a good person. That’s what I meant to say.”

Ray leans back, falling onto his back. He stares up at the stars.

“Fine.” He agrees. Several other people cheer.

Kendra stands, dusts off her pants. Sara moves to pat her ass, but Kendra moves away.

“It’s good luck.” Sara explains. Kendra rolls her eyes, but it’s fond. She motions for Sara to stand. When Sara does, Kendra smacks her butt. Sara beams.

“Raymond, if you don’t explain exactly what’s happening there, I will kill you.”

“That threat wore off two weeks into this.” Ray says. He smiles at the girls. Kendra leans down and kisses his forehead before she goes.

“Kendra is magic,” Sara says before she sits down. Ray nods.

Kendra creeps up to the door. She waits, then knocks.

“You have to ring the doorbell.” Sara shouts. Kendra flaps a hand at her.

She rings the doorbell. Once, then twice, then holds her thumb on it for a few moments. She runs, diving over the bushes to land squarely with a foot on Sara’s lap. Sara gives a thumbs up, eyes still trained on the door.

A few seconds later, Felicity runs out. She’s got on yoga pants and a t-shirt with Barry’s Flash symbol on it.

“Again?” She shouts. Her hair is up in a bun and a few pieces of it fall down while she spins around, looking for someone. “Why?”

Ray moves to stand and both girls clamp down on his arms, stopping him.

“What does she mean again?” Kendra hisses. Sara grimaces.

“So, maybe, Len had the idea to do this three days ago, and  _ maybe _ he and Mick and I have been doing this for twice a day since then.” Sara says. Then she winks. “Hey, you’re part of an exclusive club now, K.”

Kendra glares. Then, Ray snorts. He looks so pleased that the glare just melts off Kendra’s face.

“Whoever you are, you’re a – a-  _ jerk _ ,” Felicity declares before stomping inside. Ray devolves into a fit of laughter.

“I say we give her ten minutes before we go again.” Kendra says, smiling at him. “Rip, you’re up.”

  1. ******Stiff as a Board, Light as a Feather**



“This will never work.” Rip declares. He crosses his arms and walks around the table, shaking his head. “This is magic.”

“Said the time-traveller to a dead assassin, a man with a shrinking suit, some thugs, and an immortal.” Len says. “Now get in the circle and try to lift Mick.”

“Why Mick? Why not someone lighter?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mick sits up, looking offended.

“Yeah, that was unnecessary.” Kendra agrees. Rip holds his hands up, the universal sign of surrender.

“Why aren’t we waiting for Professor Stein and Ray to join us?” Rip asks.

“Because we don’t need nonbelievers like them,” Len says, ever reasonable.

“So I’m not a nonbeliever?” Rip asks.

“I know you, Rip.” Kendra says. “You’re just as superstitious as the rest of us.”

Rip considers it for a long moment. Then, he sighs and sits down next to Sara.

“We never tell the other two of this,” Rip demands. The others nod. Rip nods. “Alright, here we go.”

Mick gets six inches off the ground. When the others get back, Jax waits nearly a minute before telling Stein.

  1. ******Ouija**



“I’m sorry, did you say ‘juju’?” Professor Stein says. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’ll have you know that ‘juju’ has nothing to do with my lack of interest in playing with a spirit board.”

“It’s a Ouija board, gramps.” Len calls as he follows Mick around the room. Mick’s lighting candles. Mick’s not allowed to light fires on the Waverider without supervision. There was an  _ incident _ .

“It’s not even real,” Kendra says. She settles onto the floor next to Sara.

“Said the immortal,” Sara points out before spraying whipped cream straight from the can into her mouth. A dollop ends up on her nose. Len runs a finger over it as he passes, licks it from his finger. Kendra smirks at the whole exchange. Sara flips her off.

“Wouldn’t that make me an expert?” Kendra reaches for the can as she talks. She sprays a line of whipped cream onto her finger, then smears it directly onto Ray’s cheek as he scoots to sit next to her. It is impossible to tell if she does so on purpose or was aiming for his mouth.

“No,” Sara says simply. Kendra sticks her tongue out at her.

“Look, Ray’s willing to Ouija with us,” Jax points out. He moves to give Ray a fistbump, but it ends up being an awkward exchange that truly cannot be fully explained. Somehow, it concludes with Jax sighing and punching Ray’s shoulder.

“I’m a man of science, but I’m open to possibilities,” Ray says when Stein peers at him. Stein sighs heavily. It’s an old habit of his.

“They have the last bottle of wine until we stop again.” Rip says. He’s sprawled next to Jax, one arm over his face. He’s especially whiny for some reason. No one knows why. It’d be mean to say no one cares why, because they care, truly, it’s just that at this point, Rip complaining has become white noise.

Stein sighs again – then goes to sit.

“This is under duress,” he tells them all solemnly, pointing a finger around the ring of them.

“Y’know your whole ‘I’m above it’ schtick went out about the time that you gave Sara a wet willy.” Len says. He plucks the bottle of wine from Jax, takes a swig, then passes it to Stein.

“Well that was a dare. I’m an academic, not a barbarian.” Stein says. He takes a drink of the wine. At some point, they all grew used to Sara’s habit of drinking straight from the bottle.

“Let’s get some ghosts,” Jax cheers, clapping his hands.

It takes them six hours to thoroughly exorcise the ship after. Only about an hour of that is spent with the lot of them singing the Ghostbusters song. Well, maybe two.

  1. ******Spin the Bottle**



It turns out that the only one to actually have done spin the bottle is Stein. Stein reveals this fact, then takes his margarita and heads out onto the porch. They’ve settled in Mexico for a few days, renting out some admittedly cheap house. The roof sags and Jax found a rat on the front porch. The latter led to a twenty minute discussion of who had to do Charlie work, interrupted by a ten minute explanation of It’s Always Sunny, then somehow it devolved into talking about spin the bottle.

The thing is – things have been a little off since Carter came back. Or stopped being dead. Or whatever. The point is, now he’s alive and back to trying very hard (and failing very hard) to look like he’s not totally in love with Kendra. All the while, Ray’s trying very hard to get out of Carter’s way or true love’s way or whatever. Poor Kendra has taken to hiding from both of them by wearing a blonde wig so everyone assumes she’s Sara as long as she doesn’t turn around or stand up or talk. It results in Len being weirdly kind to her and the whole thing is a mess and – look, basically, porch rat is the least weird thing so far this week.

“You’ve never played spin the bottle?” Ray asks Sara. Sara looks affronted for literally about a second before shrugging, clearly admitting that the comment’s warranted.

“Lisa and I did once,” Mick says. He’s probably joking, based on the fact that he just smirks when Len cuffs him on the back of the head. Maybe that’s proof he’s telling the truth, actually. It is near impossible to tell.

“Well, I have a bottle,” Kendra says. She drops a near empty bottle of tequila onto the coffee table. “Spin it. You either kiss them or take a shot.”

“Or both, can you opt to do both?” Ray asks. Ray loves tequila. It is by far the third coolest thing about him. There’s a list somewhere that Sara and Len made, and Ray’s love of tequila sits solidly at number three, right above ‘once punched Oliver Queen in the dick’.

“Sure,” Kendra says. Then, she spins the bottle.

It lands on Len. There’s a moment of deliberation before she give him a peck. It’s not – there’s nothing exciting there. Sara tsks under her breath.

Len spins. It spins longer, before finally, slowly, settling on Ray. Ray shifts in his seat, moves to pick up the bottle. He holds it out to Len.

“What are you doing, Raymond?”

“Len, c’mon.” Ray shakes the bottle at him, rolls his eyes. “You don’t want to kiss me.”

It should be noted that Kendra is curled into Sara’s shoulder to avoid laughing at this point, while Sara is practically preening at Len. It’s predictable, is all.

“Shut up,” Len says, voice rough. He practically catapults over the table, grabs Ray by his collar. He pauses, about an inch from Ray’s mouth. “ _ You  _ don’t have a problem with it, do you?”

“N-“

And that’s as far as he gets before Len kisses him. There’s nothing chaste about it and the two actually nearly topple over onto poor Jax. Finally, Len pulls back. If his lips are a little redder, no one comments for a moment.

“Ha, you look all fucked.” Sara says. Len musses her hair as he moves to sit back down.

Ray clears his throat. He squirms a little, then takes a shot of tequila. Sara and Jax both whoop. Ray sets the bottle back down and spins it, the motion of it slow. It lands on Sara. Sara just shoves Jax down – who just sort of allows that, because sometimes with Sara, the past of least resistance is best – and then climbs into Ray’s lap.

“It’s just a kiss, Sar,” Kendra calls. Sara flips her off before planting one on Ray.

It’s gentler and shorter. In fact, other than Sara being sprawled across his lap, it’s practically innocent. Ray smiles up at her after.

“Don’t go getting sappy on me now, Palmer. We’re already separated by one degree sexually.” Sara slides off his lap. She crawls over Jax, who hasn’t bothered to sit back up at this point.

“Wait, how?”

“Uh, Felicity?” Sara says as she climbs over Kendra. Kendra grumbles in complaint, but Sara maneuvers her way to sit between Kendra and Len regardless.

“Wh-how?”

“That time we ended up in Star City in 2020? Felicity was single, we went out and got a drink, things happened.” Sara says, simple as that. She winks at Ray. Ray blinks a few times before nodding.

When Sara spins, it lands on herself. So she takes a shot of tequila, then spins again. It lands almost on her, but close enough to Len that there’s a pause. If Sara says it’s on her, she’s avoiding him, but if she doesn’t, then she’s needy.

Mick kicks the table and the bottle ends up pointed at Kendra.

Sara leans over, kisses Kendra’s nose first. Then, she truly kisses her. Kendra gets a ring caught in her hair during the kiss. Sara respectfully grabs zero boobs. It’s very sweet.

“Someone spin for her, she’s already gone,” Sara says, leaning her head in Kendra’s lap as she tries to untangle the ring from the mass of hair. Dutifully, Jax spins. It lands on Carter.

Carter stands, so Jax does the same. Carter offers his hand to Jax, who confusedly shakes it. Then, Carter cups Jax’s face in his hands and really just – there’s no other way to say it, he lays one on him.

“Oh,” Jax says when they pull apart. Then he nods, holds one fist out for a fistbump. Carter obliges him. “Dude, nice.”

Carter leans down, spins and because fate is the way it is, it lands on Ray. There’s a moment where everyone is very pointedly not looking at Kendra. Carter offers Ray a hand up and Ray stands. Then, he keeps going and nearly knocks Carter over. They end up with Carter in a kind of back bend with Ray holding him up. Ray closes the distance, kisses him.

It’s a good kiss, Ray has one hand on Carter’s back and the other looped around the back of his neck. Carter’s cradling Ray’s face. They pull apart and just stare at each other for a moment.

“I told you that you three’s problem had a really easy solution,” Sara whispers to Kendra. She leans in until she’s nearly touching Kendra’s cheek and smirks. It’s a level of obnoxious she usually reserves for Laurel. Kendra should be more flattered by it. Instead, Kendra shoves her back, then stands.

“We’re good here, right,” she says. Then, she climbs over the table. Grabbing Ray’s arm and some extremity of Carter’s, she’s halfway down the hallway before anyone can even give her shit about it. Len’s more than a little disappointed.

“Is this above or below the time a bird landed on his shoulder while he was singing?” Sara asks Len. Len considers it.

“Even. We’ll have to ask Mick when he gets back from his massage.” Len says. Sara nods.

“We can keep playing spin the bottle, y’know.” Sara says. She reaches for the bottle of tequila. Len grabs it before she can.

“There’s only two of us,” he points out.

“Darn,” Sara says, drawing the word out. She grins. There’s a dimple.

From the floor, Jax holds up one arm, as if god or someone should be offended. Then, he sits up and walks out onto the porch. Neither Len nor Sara notice.

He joins Stein on the beach.

“Man, is this always how spin the bottle ends?” He asks. Stein hands him a book.

“Is there at least one threesome and another couple making out?” Stein asks. Jax nods. Stein shrugs. “In my experience, yes.”

Jax looks down at the book. “Why am I reading this?”

“Because there’s a girl reading the next book in the series down at that surf shack. Someone in this group ought to be involved with someone not involved in this group,” Stein says. He pats Jax on the back. Jax grins and heads down the beach.

**+1**

They all try to look normal when Jax brings the girl home a week later. They try, really. Mick gets out his best jacket – it’s the one with no blood on it! It all lasts about ten minutes, which really, is probably a record for them.

“Is this normal?” She asks Jax. They’re in the living room. Kendra’s got her wings out (possibly Sara’s fault), Mick’s chugging tequila to do a party trick (definitely Len’s fault), and Ray’s shirtless (impossible to assign fault on that). Stein hands drinks to both Jax and the girl.

“I mean, for us, yeah. You aren’t freaking out,” Jax observes. He squints. “Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“Oh, well, I’m not hum– I’m an alien?” She says. Then she shrugs. Her eyes do glow a little green.

“You’re kidding.” Jax says. He puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles. Miraculously, the noise dins. “Kori’s an alien.”

“Oh dammit.”

“Fuck.”

“Look, no offense, sorry what’s your name?”

“I’m Kori.” She gives a little wave.

Sara nods, motions with her hand. “Yeah, sure, it’s just that Jax is by far the most normal one here. He was our shot at one of us dating someone normal and like having kids or whatever.”

“I’d like to point out that Carter and I have done that, like historically.” Kendra says, holding up a hand.

“Oh my god, K. Not the time.” Sara snaps. She huffs. “Anyway, you seemed nice but now you’re one of us, so whatever.”

“What she’s trying to say-“ Len says, peeling himself off the wall to join the fray. “-is how do you feel about truth or dare?”

“Don’t say y-“

“I love it!” Kori shrieks.

And so, it must be noted, that this time the only hold out is Jax. Who gives in after one head shake of disappointment from Mick and a smile from Kori.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @ canarysis on tumblr.


End file.
